onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Commander Nero
"Despite your honoring me with the words that we are alike sir, we are actually very different people." Supreme Commander Nero responding to Erex Malren. Known only by the name of Nero (which in the Jin'Huan tongue is "Loner"), Nero is 1 of 5 Supreme Commanders of the Jin'Huan Military & Civilian Forces in this universe. He is also the only male to serve in the last 40 million years in the Jin'Huan Military Forces. Despite being among the highest Authorities Nero is the most Active of all the Supreme commanders. Military and Foriegn Service Though the Jin'Huan claim to have not had war for the past 6 trillion years, which is both true and not true. In this universe this is true, in others near the fringes of Jin'Huan space on the far sides of the omniverse, War has been a constant. Why, well because of Jin'Huan exiles who have tried to regain their era of conquest. To which the Jin'Huan either must put down or supply them with the tools to continue their war. In this time a young child of the Jin'Huan made himself of hero by taking the bullet for a Jin'Huan offical during an assaisnation attempt. Finding the child couragous and selfless, the Authority considered him to join the military training program on the planet, after he requested to join. At first he was allowed into the program provided that the information did not get off world that a Male had joined the military. Aproximitly 25 years later after extremely brutal simiulation trainings, Nero as he was nicknamed for his ability to succeed the first seven times in orbital landing training and not be disqualified for not landing correctly and carrying out his mission despite not having back up. Despite his accomplishment in being the first male to survive training in the last 40 million years, he withheld from being able to be promoted to Private. This withheld was later revoked when he prevented several Jin'Huan children from being caught in the wake of terrorist attack on their world. Nero saved a total of 24 children from perishing in the inferno that followed the explosion. Becoming a public media interest he was given the rank of private to be allowed to serve in the Great Battle Games. He was soon a smash hit and considered an icon inspiring others to attempt military training. Despite being a private he soon was forced into a leadership role when he excelled in delivering several troops from their crashed ship during an exploration mission, his ability to do so was refered to as the other personel being injured without proper medical technology on hand. At the time this was a non-galactic games mission and was considered to be real military events as he was forced to defend his injured crewemembers from several exiles who had brought down the craft in the first place. During this mission he recieved his first medal of honor and his first purple heart. Following their return to civilization he was promoted after a complete hearing from his crewmembers and one captured exhile. His promotion however was just as small as it would have been had he joined the marine corps. His rank hadn't changed but his postion had. He was placed in the marine corps and given the rank of private. Again for his serives which distiguished him he again made headlines when he single handedly was instrumental in the capture of exhile base of operations. His foundation in his instrumentality lay in the fact his troop had been captured and he was the only one left uncaptured. Using his natural instincts he was able to enter the base unseen by neither the cams nor the common soldier. Entering the powerplant he disabled the back up generators using shrapel to disrupt their turbines should they be turned on. For the generator itself he used his own claws to scratch through the heat reflective paint which would by the time he got over to the brig the main generator would begin melting through the heat modulater which would force the tap to draw more power than the electronics could handle, esentially frying all the circutry in the base. Afterward as he made his way to the brig he knew that the nanites would fix the base's circutry but be unable to fix the main generator without personal assitance, added to this was the fact that then the backup generators would start up only to have their insides completetly destroyed by the shrapnel. Getting into the brig was then easy because the power would go out and a swift kick to the prison's tap would break it. Pulling the door open he was able to fight enter without having to worry about the guards who were both heading to both the powerplant and the eastern entrance where he had planted a mentholine explosive which brought down an avalanche of rock on the eastern wall. He had also left a machine plasma blaster to simulate firing from a rock crevice just 3 miles from the base set to scatter its fire as if 12 attackers were attacking. The distractions worked and after getting the rest of the troop out and capturing the base, Nero was again promoted, demoted and then moved to Air division. His series of promotions and then demotions had caused a massive media movement has well as a cultural movement which found the limiting of such a war hero, valiant commander, and arguably the most recognized figure in the Jin'Huan space. His arrival into the air division however was just as brutal as his past two. But again he proved himself a master of all three divisions, beign able to use his plane to attack incoming Zenthar invasion ships crash his ship in the command ship and leap taking out troop once beyond the bulkhead single handedly again putting down the enemy and capturing the rogue Zentharian Admiral. Except this time it was caught on camera and with this undeniable evidence of his abilities, there came a massive rioting in the streets across every planet among the Jin'Huan only to be brought to a screeching halt when the governement promised this would be his last demotion. He was again reassigned to the military this time as a cadet. For nearly 12 years all remained quiet until the great war between the insurectionist exhiles and the Jin'Huan his ship he was stationed on was critically damaged and the captain herself in desperation stepped down from command and let Nero take command. Despite the heavy damage the ship had taken Nero was able to outift the escape pods with transimiters to construct a mine field wirelessly powered the tap onboard. Using these escape pods engines he was able to remotely pilot them to act as distractions for enemy fire, allowing one escape pod filled with the former captain and her officers to board the craft and take control of the ship. Unwittingly though not one but two ships where taken and used to replace their orginal ship that was damaged. Once captured and the enemy crews teleported to the damaged ship, the now split crew of the now two ships was able to catch the enemy by surprise and rewire the hyper gatway nearest the enemy planet to destroy the planet and the fleet by overloading the indivual gateway's taps supply enough power for the gateway to let loose a safety precaution which was used to crack the enemy world in half and blast the enemy fleet into oblivion ending the war before reinforcments even arrived. Terms of surrender were then issued to the surviving insurectionists and they were soon escorted to correctional facilites. By going above and beyond the call of duty, he was again given a medal of honor and also reward for several medals he would have been given had it not been for the polctics and military injustice. Nealry ten years following that service he was promoted to the rank that the people of the Jin'Huan as well as the former enemies of Jin'Huan believed he deserved and was promoted faster and farther than any soldier in the recent history of the Jin'Huan. He was promoted to supreme commander of a Universe. and was sent to the Universe 49 (or the one with the taiidans currently) and given the ability to rearrange the military overthere to his liking. Very little changed as he realized that although he had seen much action with the exhiles and the Zentharians, as well as the Repreium, the Kal'Krika, and even the Coragadun, the Jin'Huan technology proved to be efficent enough to handle any event that might occur opening his eyes to how much technology was not used by the military because the military had becoem non-essiental and just a past time of many era's prior. The only change was the end of the Military for entertainment only, and began to take a more active rule in the universe he was in. He along with Yoshirou Calderia would both work hard to bring the Taiidans and the Jin'Huan closer together. Despite the orginally small military per planet ratio in his first ten years the military was outfited with technology instead of 27 billion years prior to 2 million years prior, making the Jin'Huan arsenal the largest and most powerful in existence in the galaxy to the date. With enough ships to completely encase everyworld of the Jin'Huan in 60 miles of ships thick. During his role as Supreme Commander he acknowledged the relegalization of male active duty in the military, although less than 300 joined per world. Personality Nero is a very noble and humble being. Despite his military achievements which are kept on display at the Military HQ's, Nero keeps his grim reminders of his defeats in his personal collections at home. Orginally thought to be a number collecter it soon became clear to Erex Malren that the numbers were not simply art, they were tally's of those he could not save, and they were his grim reminder of how much effort he must put forth to prevent those numbers becoming any higher than they already are. His humility is thought provicking never once boasting of his accomplishments. Nor insulting, others, his banter (a common practice of the Jin'Huan) is by far the most conserative observed for a military person, by a taiidan. He his active constantly in forming battleplans and portraying the face of the Jin'Huan military. He is activily selfless and has often taken abuse by taiidans in exchange for their firing on his troops and comrads. although apprently dying more than 5500 times while dealign with diplomacy with the Taiidans, he eventually became as respected as the Taiidan emperor, which labeled him as a target by Valshiek Cafre who was currently emperor at the time. However despite wars and disturbing conflicts Nero has stayed the same a wise, selfless, inteligent, humble, respected, feared, loved and hated indivual. All his enemies minus one respect him, and that is the current Emperor of the Taiidans, Valshiek Cafre. Relationships Being a male in the military with majority being females who aggressivily pursue their mates, Nero has has a hard time steering clear of aggressive females of his species. Despite this he has been able to have a few short term non mateing relationships with several females of his own crew and that of other civilians. Despite the females wanting of it to move beyond friendship stage, his relationship have all remained within the friendship parameter. Several non Jin'Huan women have also looked into having relations with him, but all have failed so far, perhaps the most successful affair attempted was by a Razureth female he had met once in a UGI Spaceport, attempted to ensnare him and pull him to mate with her, caught on cam was him literally running from her half naked with her a short distance behind him. She was shot by Taiidan Security aboard the station who owed the Nero a favor for paying for saving their children during a Aurec Attack. This scene was soon wide knowledge revealing even Nero has the sense to flee from a seductrus. Friendships: Nero has had very few friendships due to the fact he is not actively pursuing them. He avoids the bars, the nightclubs, the officer's lounges and even avoids visting Taiidan Monuments. To the previous he claims it is not out of disrespect he does not visit them, rather because, he claims his prescence often dictates a sense of power and often draws the attention of many civilians as well as military personel. As such he personally banned himself from many taiidan estalishments and areas as his prescense has called a great amount of respect to himself whether he means to or not, most often due to his excellent manners when dealing with virtually any species. Books: Most notably though was his release of the instruction book of rules, regulations, and laws of the taiidans and how to avoid getting either shot or disemboweled for breaking laws that beings not of the UGI and on a UGI or Taiidan world. The book was galactic best seller and actually reduced the amount of deaths in both civilian and military personal visiting such worlds. It was praised by several Taiidan offical's for its unbiased point of view sticking strictly to facts and not opinions.